Patent document 1 describes one example of a battery pack. The battery module described in patent document 1 includes batteries (battery cells) and a module case that accommodates the batteries.
Liquid, such as water, or dust that enters the case may short-circuit the battery cells and cause failures in the battery cells. It is thus desired that the sealing properties of the case be improved.